The saviour of the broken
by Darkpowwer
Summary: It's Draco's sixth year at Horgwarts and he feel worse than ever. He has a task and no one to trust.
1. The boys' bathroom

~~~Draco's POV~~~

Draco looked into the mirror in front of him. Water slowly dripping from his face. He looked at his face, everything from the black under his eyes to his nowadays a little-too-thin-to-be-beautiful face. His eyes were bloodshot and blank.

Was it tears he saw? Probably. This year was too much for him, he couldn't handle it.

_Why me?_ he thought to himself. _Why did the Dark Lord choose me?_ He couldn't tell anyone about it, not his friends, no one. They wouldn't understand. Would they even be on his side? He wasn't sure. The only one who knew was his favorite teacher, Snape. That git would help him. But Draco wasn't sure if he wanted help.

He isolated himself, he was a nervous wreck. He couldn't sleep anymore and he had lost his appetite, obviously. The only time he felt some sort of freedom from the agony was when he was on his broom, flying around. He loved the feeling of cold air in his face, and the intesity of a quidditch match.

Draco had never felt this lonely before. _I'm a weak, bloody git myself. _he thought. He couldn't even stand the hatred in Potter's eyes when Draco had entered the dining room. Just one look at the fierce hatred he was sure Potter felt towards him had made him run away.

"Bloody Harry Potter." he muttered to himself. All these years he had been such a poser. He had declined Draco's friendship, he was a better seeker... Damn, that bloddy git was better at almost everything, or at least it felt like it. Why was Draco so obsessed with the thought of Potter anyway?

He concentrated once more on his face. He noticed one single tear on his cheek. He looked at it as it fell down, and he felt his emotions tear his insides to pieces, his heart broken and shattered in his chest. Draco broke down.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and faced Potter, still the same hatred in his eyes. Draco couldn't even blame him, he had made his life a living hell here at Hogwarts. Draco just stared at Potter, who had his wand lifted.

"Please..." Draco whispered. He didn't know what for, really. Did he want Potter to put his wand down? Did he want him to kill him here and now? He actually didn't know which.

~~~Harry's POV~~~

When he saw Draco enter the hall it just snapped. He had just wanted to confront him, but when he saw the git he just felt the rage inside him. He had stood up and followed him. Hermoine had tried to stop him, because he was obviously about to cause problem.

Now when he stood here, looking at Draco who was crying, he finally hesitated. He had a hex on the tip of his tongue, but something about the other boy made him hesitate. He didn't lower hiw wand, he just stared at him.

Why did he even bother? Draco was a wanker anyway. Why did Harry care enough to not cast that hex? Draco looked at him with his silver eyes, filled with tears. He didn't look afraid, no, he almost seemed relieved, and confused. Like he was having a battle with himself, and he would be okay with any outcome of this.

"Did you curse the necklace?" he finally asked.

"Of course I didn't." Draco spit the words at him.

"Liar." he said and stepped closer to the blonde.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a Malfoy."

"That's stupid Potter. Why would I explain to you anyway? You wouldn't listen to me even if I was about to get burned alive." He sank down to the floor and held his knees. _He look so vulnerable. _Harry thought and looked at him. He sighed and put down his wand.

"You're probably right Malfoy. But you haven't gave me a reason to trust you." Draco looked up at Harry, the tears dripping down his cheeks. Harry thought he looked pretty cute. There was no sign of hate or rudeness in Draco's face. All he could see was agony and sorrow. He sighed once more and sat down next to Draco. Draco looked at him, his silver eyes searching for something in Harry's expression and action that he could understand. He seemed to fail. It made Harry smile.

~~~Draco's POV~~~

Damn that git Potter. He smiled while Draco was crying, and that stupid smile of his sent butterflies through Draco's body. He took a shaking breath and looked into the green eyes of the other boy.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on Malfoy?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"I can't tell anyone." Draco whispered to reply and hid his face in his knees as he felt his tears burst out again. Damn, couldn't he just stop crying? How much tears could there be in a human being?

"How come?" he heard Harry whisper and put a hand on Draco's shoulder carefully. He felt the electricity through his entire body and shivered. He looked up at Harry, looked him deep in the eyes.

"I think you know why Potter, parts of it at least." he said with a cold voice, but his eyes reflecting the way he felt. He was sure Harry noticed, or else he wouldn't sit here and comfort him right now. He was very surprised at the fact, them sitting there, alone on the bathroom floor, Harry comforting a crying Draco, as if it was a normal thing for the two of them.

"I have my suspicion, yes. But isn't there a way you could...?" Harry's voice trailed off. Draco shook his head slowly.

"It's pretty hard not to, since it's like uhm, a family business, sadly. I wish I could say no, but I have no option."

"Well, it makes sense, but I wish you had a choice." Harry frowned and looked into thin air. Draco looked at his face. He noticed the marked jawline he had, his cheekbones and, oh... His nose. That Draco had kicked. It was at least better than he had left him.

"Do you understand?" he asked quietly after a while of observations. Harry turned his face towards Draco, and the sadness in his eyes struck Draco like the Hogwarts express.

"Yes, I guess I do."


	2. Insomnia

~~~Draco's POV~~~

Draco was lying in his bed, looking up into the roof. Everyone else were asleep, but as so many times before, he wasn't. He just wanted to sleep, but his emotions at rest. _Put them to rest... Put... Me... To rest... _he thought to himself. He shivered. It wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about suicide, but he knew it wasn't an option either. It would only help him to get rid of his emotions and the horrible future he knew was waiting for him with even more pain, but it would also kill his parents.

He loved Lucius and Narcissa, even if they hadn't been the best parents. They had rised him to be a judgemental bitch, he knew that. But he could understand them better now. He understood things better now.

What he couldn't understand though, was the look Potter had in his eyes. First it was this fierce hatred, the only thing Draco could understand, since he had been a git. But then the golden oh so famous boy had smiled at him, and he had been looking at him, **observing him**. Observing people was Draco's thing! And then... When Potter said he sort of understood Draco, he had seemed sad... Sad for what Draco had to be, what he had to do. Like he really knew how much pain Draco felt.

That stupid Potter! He was one of the reasons Draco couldn't sleep at night anymore. Well, of course his mind was busy dealing with the fact that he had to become a death eater and a killer... No, he already was a death eater, he even had the dark mark. But why did Potter pop up in his mind every so often? He had been thinking about what he did to the stupid boy on the train. Why did he do that? Well, Draco obviously had some anger issues, but who could blame him? But still, it was a little harsh maybe to leave the other boy paralyzed with a broken nose... Potter hadn't even been mean to him from the beginning, it was Draco all the time, trying to get his attention. Draco knew he was jealous at Potter, but still.

He just wished he could let his emotions rest, just for a while, he needed some sleep desperately.

~~~Harry's POV~~~

_Sectum Sempra_ the two words from the curse still echoed in his head. Why had he even thought about it? He didn't even know what that god damn curse would do to anyone! He was happy he hadn't used it, but it frightened him that he had even been thinking about it. He could have injured Draco, badly.

_Draco..._ Why was he thinking about that git anyway? He remembered his silver eyes, searching over his face. The insecurity he obviously felt back then was pretty cute. _**Cute? **__Did I just say that Draco Malfoy was CUTE?_ Harry cursed himself for even thinking the thought.

That bloke was a death eater anyway! And if he wasn't yet, he would soon be. Why did he care about Malfoy? Here he was, in the gryffindor's common room, in the middle of the night, wide awake, thinking about Malfoy. That boy had tortured him ever since they started Hogwarts, hell, he had even broke Harry's nose, just a few weeks ago. It still hurt a little, and he had some awful cuts in his forehead from Malfoy's shoe. He sighed and touched his scar, like he checked if any new cut had made it even worse.

"Why are you awake?" a familiar voice said behind him. He jumped and turned around, a little blush from not being prepared on his cheeks.

"Hermoine? What are you doing here?" Harry asked and looked at Hermoine who sat down in the couch beside him.

"As you remember, I'm a gryffindor." she teased and smiled. She looked at his face, and obviously she noticed that Harry's smile was fake, because she frowned.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong." she demanded and touched his shoulder. "Are you and Ginny fighting?"

"What? No, she isn't really mine anyway... But well uhm..." Harry blushed. Why did he blush? There was nothing to be ashamed of. And he knew Hermoine wasn't the judgemental of his friends.

"But..?" she asked, wanting him to keep talking. Harry sighed.

"You remember I followed Malfoy, right?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"Well hmm... Please Hermoine, don't judge me, you know I have too much to think fo already."

"I would never even dream about it Harry." she said and smiled. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, he went to the boys' bathroom and when I found him there, he was leaning over a sink, and he, he... He was crying Hermoine. Have you ever seen Malfoy cry? Or show any REAL emotion at all?"

Hermoine thought about it a little.

"No, no I haven't. What happened more?"

"I had my wand lifted at him, you know, it felt like my body was onn fire with all hate I felt for him, but when I saw him, I couldn't do anything. And you know that stupid potion book? I found a curse in there which I had on the tip of my tongue, and that scares me too."

"Would you have used it at him? An unknown curse Harry?" Hermoine sounded a little upset about Harry even considering using the curse.

"I don't know, it freaks me out! But I didn't."

"I feel like there's more of this story." Hermoine said and waited. Harry sighed again.

"Yeah... He told me that... He told me that... He, he just wanted someone to understand him, you know, like you're sitting here listening to me right now. I couldn't help but listen to his problems. I know I owe him nothing, because he has been a git, but I couldn't help it."

"Well of course, you're kind-hearted lad..."

"You know I told you after the labyrinth that his father was a death eater as we had suspected?"

"Yes." she nodded slightly, a very serious expression on her face.

"Well, he said that he couldn't tell even if he wanted to, the only thing he said was that he had no choice. You know eyes aren't lying, that bloke truly is under a lot of pressure. And he seems thinner than before, you know?"

"It sounds like you took a good look at him."

"He is a fine looking bloke..." Harry whispered and looked away, blushing again.

"Harry..." Hermoine whispered and took Harry's hand in hers.

"What?" he looked up at him, and she had a sad smile on her lips.

"Remember it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about, a real bully. Maybe he has no choice and everything, but he's arrogant and mean..."

"I know Hermoine, I don't even know why I thought all of that..." She hugged him when she noticed the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"But there's a very fine line between love and hate." She whispered to him. He nodded and blushed again.

Love... Was he **in love **with Draco Malfoy?


	3. Potions

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is very short, sorry. I just felt like I had to start quickly with this story or I would regret it. Plus I don't have word documents on my laptop, it's wordpad, and at least this version sucks, I can't even see how many words I have, or pages for that matter. So I never have any idea how long a chapter is, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Plus I was stressed tonight.**

**Please follow this story, and I would love reviews o.o**

~~~Draco's POV~~~

The next day he felt eyes on him. Potter stared at him, he could feel it. But he wasn't the only one. When he walked into the potion classroom he had noticed that the mudblood tried to look at him without he noticing. He sat down on his chair and blushed. He still felt pretty bad about yetserday, and he hadn't slpet good tonight, of course. He had been up thinking about that bloody Harry Potter and his eyes. He wasn't in a good shape to just ignore the mudbloods searching eyes.

Finally, Slughorn started his lecture and Draco did his best to concentrate. He had nothing more to do really, anything that distracted his mind was good. He hated that he couldn't hanlde his emotions. Emotions were horrible shit.

He glanced over at Potter as often as he dared to, without anyone noticing. Obviously he failed.

"What are you looking at?" Blaise asked.

"No- nothing..." Draco stammered and blushed. Blaise looked the way Draco had been looking, but all he could see was a bunch of gryffindors.

"You aren't looking at any gryffindors, are you?"

"No? Why would I?" Draco looked down on his papers he couldn't let Blaise know he looked at Harry Potter! they were supposed to be enemies for Merlin's sake!

"You know you can tell me anything." Blaise said and touched his arm, obviously noticing how stressed Draco was.

"Yeah... Would you judge me, Blaise?" But Blaise never got any chance to answer the question before Slughorn was standing in front of the two boys.

"Is there something you'd like to tell the class? Malfoy? Zabini?"

"No professor." they answered at the same time, looking down. Draco felt ashamed. He really didn't want any attention. He thought the professor was a harmless skunk, but he was a nervous wreck after all, he couldn't deal with normal stuff anymore.

"If you're done talking boys, I thought we could brew a potion. I want you to pair up with someone from **another house than your own**." Slughorn said and smiled enthusiastically. Draco just stared at him. Did he just? Obviously he did. He saw the slytherins protest, and the gryffindors didn't seem any happier. He looked up and searched for Potter's green eyes and he found them. Potter nodded slightly and walked to a free table.

~~~Harry's POV~~~

He saw the relief written all over the other boy's face. He smiled a little when he walked over to the closest table. Malfoy walked slowly up to him and they stood there in silence.

"There seem to be just one couple, two young men brave enough to co-operate even if they're from different houses." Slughorn said, he sounded truly pround that anyone had paired up as he asked.

"If no one else is going to find a partner, I will pair you up." Slughorn sighed.

"Granger and Crabbe." Harry could literally see the sigh in Hermoine. Crabbe was thick and Hermoine was a genious without any kind words for this boy.

"Weasly and Zabini." Harry laughed as the two of them sighed loudly.

"That pair might be even worse than the first one." he whispered to Malfoy. Then he noticed that Malfoy was glancing at him. The two of them blushed.

"Well hmm, you might be right Potter." Malfoy said and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"Sorry now Malfoy, but I'm not a big fan of Crabbe either. Hermoine will probably be insane after this."

"I know he's stupid, but he's a good friend."

"How?" Harry frowned and looked at Malfoy better. Malfoy just shrugged.

"Speaking of Granger... Did you tell her anything about yesterday?" Malfoy looked down. He didn't want to meet Harry's eyes.

"Well, sort of I suppose... She doesn't judge the same way Ron does, and I don't think she'll tell Ron or anyone else either. It's better for everyone if he doesn't know anything. You can already notice how he stares at us."

~~~Draco's POV~~~

And yes indeed, Draco did notice the angry eyes of Potter's so called best friend. He felt uneasy under his judging eyes.

"He seems way more judging than Granger." he said dryly.

"He is. Hermoine sort of understood though."

"Understood what?" then Draco finally looked into Potter's beautiful green eyes.

"That I had to listen to you yesterday, even if we're supposed to be enemies." Draco blushed a little. He felt a shiver down his spine. Potter seemed so calm when he said it. _He said supposed to be..._

"You mean we aren't enemies?" Draco smiled a little at Potter who smiled back.

"I guess we aren't."


	4. Fighting

**A/N: Hey, finally a long chapter, or for me it is. I faught hard for this one, half asleep. I think this is where it starts to get really interesting though, but read to know. I'm not fully content with it.**

**Anyway, if I wrote dining room here instead of the Great Hall, please don't judge, haha. My mother tongue isn't English (if anyone noticed) so I read the books in another language, which made it a little harder. And writing late nights doesn't make my confused self better.**

**AND! what I've planned to say... Did anyone notice that the name of this story is from a song? If you have any clue, comment, and I will tell in the next chapter if you're right :D**

~~~Ron's POV~~~

Ron stared at Harry's table. Why the hell did he work with **Malfoy**? Of all bloody people in there, Harry had chose Malfoy! That stinky little rat. What had he done to Harry? Ron remembered Harry following after Malfoy, but he had no clue what happened next. What if Malfoy had hexed Harry? Ron needed to talk to Harry. What if Hermoine knew something? He needed to talk to her too. But right now he needed to focus on co-operating with this little rat. But what if **he **knew something?

"Hey, Zabini... What's up with Malfoy?" Ron asked, sounding very annoyed.

"With Draco? I have no idea. He's been acting weird since school started. But hey Weasel, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. Draco is my best friend, and best friends don't gossip about each other with someone they don't even like." Ron felt the anger build up inside him. If he didn't get an answer quickly he would probably just hit someone or something. Something was probably better.

"I don't give a damn about Malfoy, I'm worried about Harry. That they chose each other scares me a little, doesn't it scare you?"

"When you put it like that, yes it does. Draco used to go on and on about how much he hated that boy Potter, and now he's **working** with him? There has to be a reason for this."

"Exactly. Well, Harry never talked about Malfoy very much at all but... We all knew they hated each other. Just look at them. They're **smiling** at each other!" Ron burst out. Harry gave him a strange look. Ron blushed and turned away.

"That's just sick." Zabini said and shook his head.

"Makes me feel like barfing." Ron agreed.

~~~Draco's POV~~~

After class Draco walked back to his dorm to take a nap. He didn't feel like eating lunch, he just wanted to sleep. Having potion with Potter had been pretty fun. They had talked about stuff, like they were friends. Draco smiled at the memory when he heard steps behind him.

"Are you in a rush Draco?" Blaise asked and was now walking next to him.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I want to talk to you." Blaise whispered.

"Okay, how come?" Draco was confused. Blaise didn't seem angry or anything, he just seemed... Cold.

"You know, explaining is what people usually do when they want to talk. But I won't do it in public." Blaise sighed.

"Well, we could stay in the dorm until everyone else is gone, or we could go to the trophy room."

"Trophy." Blaise simply said.

They left their stuff in their dorms and then walked under silence to the room Draco had suggested. It felt awkward, not talking. Especially after that 'I want to talk to you'. What was so important to talk about? Why couldn't they be in public? No one listened anyway! Had he done something wrong? Was there any rumor? Draco could onlu guess, but he wasn't sure. Eventually they got to the trophy room.

"Explain now please Zabini." Draco said and faced his friend who closed the door. Blaise took his time closing the door and took a few steps closer to Draco.

"You asked me a question before Slughorn started talking." he simply said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess, if you'd judge me or not." Draco was so confused now. What?

"You were looking over to the gryffindors right before Slughorn paired us with that bloody house. And then you pair up with Harry Potter, without any hesitation. How come?" Draco felt the blood rush to his face. So Blaise had noticed... Oh, of course he would. Why was this bothering Blaise anyway? Draco could co-operate with whoever he wished to.

"Why does it matter?" Draco asked, trying to remain calm.

"Because he's Potter, you're enemies, you're slytherin and he's gryffindor... I could go on for ages." Blaise said dryly.

"People change, Zabini." Draco was angry now. Why couldn't he just let it be?

"You changed Draco."

"No I didn't!" Draco blushed.

"There's something strange about you this year. You're ignoring me, you be-friend Potter of all people... You don't sleep, you barely eat anymore and your body is shaking all the time! What's wrong Draco?" Draco was surprised that Blaise even noticed these things. Draco tried his best to hide it, but it was hard. Like, how could he? Feelings were eating him alive, and at least someone noticed. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I would tell you if I could, you know that Blaise." he whispered.

"Would you? It seems like you told Potter but not me!"

"I didn't tell Potter anything!"

"I know he stalked you from the great hall. What did you tell him?"

"That I have no choice." Draco admitted. Zabini just stared at him.

"You told Potter but not me, your own best friend. Now you're talking to him, smiling at him... That was the first time you smiled this year."

"What are you even suggesting Zabini?"

"That you're in love with Potter."

~~~Harry's POV~~~

The day went on and Harry couldn't keep his thoughts from Malfoy. Was it true as Hermoine had said, that it was a fine line between love and hate? Harry had even told Malfoy that they weren't enemies! What was wrong with him?

He failed badly in quidditch practising. Ron avoided him and Hermoine was busy with homework. He had even thought that seeing Ginny would remove his thoughts about Draco, but he was wrong. Plus, she was following Dean everywhere anyway. He thought they were back together.

He ate dinner in silence. Ron stared at him. Hermoine glanced at Ron. Harry sighed. What a sick rut to be stuck in!

"Sooo, how did it work out at potions for you?" he asked his best friends. Hermoine looked up at him.

"Do I even have to mention?"

"Well, I can only imagine. Did Zabini behave Ron?"

"I guess he did, for being a slytherin I mean." Ron answered and kept on eating.

"How was Draco?" Hermoine asked Harry and tried to smile, as an excuse for Ron's bad mood.

"Well, it could have been worse." Harry smiled down at his plate and blinked at Hermoine when Ron wasn't looking. He earned a little smile back.

"Hmph." was the onlu thing Ron said.

~~~Hermoine's POV~~~

After dinner Ron wanted to go to the bathroom before they went back the the dorm. Malfoy walked past them and secretly handed Harry a note. She looked at him curiously.

"What does it say?"

"He wants to meet me in the bathroom tonight." Harry read from the paper.

"Will you go see him?"

"Of course I will." Harry smiled up at her.

"Just be careful Harry, in case it's a trick."

"You know I am."

"No, you aren't." she smiled. "You seem happier today Harry."

"I feel happier."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Then Ron came back.

"Should we go?" The three friends walked in silence. They sat up a while, until everyone else was asleep. They looked into the open fire. Hermoine glanced at Ron. He seemed angry. He had probably noticed something about Harry and Malfoy, but she had promised not to say anything. But she knew Ronald was fierce. He would probably be mad at Harry for this. Hermoine sighed.

"Shouldn't we go to sleep?" she asked and yawned.

"I suppose so." Harry said.

"Harry, I want to ask you something first." Ron said and kept looking at the fireplace.

"What?"

"What's up with you and Draco?" Hermoine saw Harry drop his chin, and he blushed. She didn't know what to do to help either of them. So she just sat there.

"What makes you think there's something?" Harry stammered.

"Don't even try that move Harry, just spit it out." So Harry sighed and looked Hermoine in the eyes. She nodded slightly, both knew they had to tell him sooner or later. So Harry told Ron. After he was done Ron just stared at Harry.

"Are you in love with Malfoy? Bloody hell..." Ron was upset, VERY upset.

"Maybe, I don't know!" Harry said between his teeth.

"That's just twisted." that comment made Harry leave the couch. He headed for the stairs and disappeared.

"What was that good for Ron?" Hermoine asked.

"What? It's true! That Malfoy is nothing but a git. Don't you think so?"

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't be so harsh on Harry."

"I'm not!" Then Harry came back. He held something in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Hermoine stood up.

"I have a meeting with Draco, remember?" Did he just call him Draco?

"Yeah but..."

"I'm leaving." he said simply and left with the invisibility cloak around him.

"Great work Ronald." Hermoine said and left a confused Ron behind her.

~~~Harry's POV~~~

How could Ron just act like that! It was expected of course, but still! He was Harry's best friend, how could he just judge him like that? He had no idea what pressure Dumbledore had put on him. Harry sighed at the memory. Soon Slughorn's ball thingy was too. Even if he would like to invite Draco, he couldn't. Too much was happening around him. Emotions, events, fights, pressure. Pure pressure.

Soon he arrived at the bathroom Draco had invited him to. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He let the invisibility cloak fall from his shoulders as he closed the door behind him. He walked the short corridor to the sinks where Draco was waiting for him. He leaned over one again, just like yesterday. Harry had been quiet, so Draco hadn't noticed. He didn't seem so aware of anything anyways.

He took his time to observe Draco. He was slightly taller than he was. His blonde hair was a mess on his head. He was wearing pretty tight, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Simple and elegant. You could see his muscles through the thin fabric. Even if Draco had gotten thinner, he still had muscles, muscles of a seeker. His arms seemed strong too, he had very nice biceps. There was no trace of fat on his body.

Then suddenly Draco turned his silver eyes to Harry, and the look in them took the breath out of him.

**A/N: Sorry one more thing... Do you have any clue what will happen in the bathroom? Do you even want to know? c; If you want to read it, black on white or white on gray, please comment, I love comments :D It keeps me going you know ~**


	5. Back in the bathroom

~~~Draco's POV~~~

He heared when Potter had enetered the bathroom, but he stood there, bent over the sink. He tried to hold his smile back. Shit... Was Potter making him smile? He was still upset over how Blaise had reacted, but Draco now knew the answer to the question he had asked. This year was hard, and Potter made him forget how hard it really was. But it frightened Draco that it had happened so fast, everything between the two of them. For him, not being enemies was a big step, since they had hated each other since the day Potter had turned down his hand, turned down his friendship. Five years it had been. Five years hatred and obsession destroyed by a few moments understanding and shared company. He had been obsessed with Potter since they started school. He had been disappointed that Potter wasn't sorted into Slytherin, maybe he would have changed his mind and accepted Draco's friendship? But they would never find out.

Draco got tired of waiting for Potter to act and do something, so he turned around to face the other one. He wore jeans too and a white t-shirt. It was a big cintrast with a light coloured shirt to his black hair, but it looked good. Potter had more muscles than Draco, but Draco couldn't help being thin. Draco smiled when Potter stared at him, observed him, drank the picture of him with his beautiful green eyes. Those green eyes searched over his body, like he wanted to keep the image of Draco just like this.

"What Potter? Have you seen a ghost?" Draco saw the other boy returning to the moment.

"You're so pale I might just saw one." Potter teased and took a few step closer to Draco. Draco himself blushed a little, but he fast remembered he should act like a Slytherin instead of a school girl. Though Draco couldn't find a good answer as he should, so he just shrugged.

"But you look better than a sunburnt bloke." Potter said and shrugged. Draco chuckled.

"Well thank you I guess." he said and smiled, taking a few steps closer to Potter. Just a few steps separating them. Draco looked into Potter's green eyes. Draco couldn't help but notice things about Potter. He was close enough to see the pulse on his throat, hear his calm breathing, see his eyes search over his face and body. Draco took a deep breath, took in the scent of Potter. Potter really smelled good, like he had taken a shower earlier, soap and something else Draco couldn't place.

"Draco..." Potter said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Isn't this... Odd?"

"Odd?" Draco was a little confused. He looked at Potter, he seemed very nervous. Should Draco be nervous too? He felt uneasy now and waited for a respond from Potter.

"Well, you know... We're supposed to hate each other?"

"Are we?"

"People say so..." Potter shrugged. He seemed younger than seventeen, shy.

"Should we listen to what people think?" Draco asked, trying to keep his nerves calm. Draco realized he had waited for this moment so long, the moment where he and Potter even considered being friends, even after Potter had rejected him, he wanted to be his friend.

"Probably not, but it's not very simple." He saw Potter calm a little.

"I know, I just experienced that too. But if they were real friends they should support us, right?"

"That's what friends do." Potter smiled. He had a very beautiful smile. Another moment passed by with them just looking at each other. There was something in the air Draco couldn't really guess what was, but it felt good. He felt calm and almost safe. He was never safe otherwise, never. But he was with Potter.

"Is something wrong Malfoy?" Draco snapped back to the moment and looked at Potter.

"No? Why?"

"You seemed far away and, I don't know, almost sad again."

"I just remembered things, that's all..." Draco whispered and looked down.

"Might I asked what things?"

"That I never feel safe, but right now, I feel safe." Draco blushed. Why did he just say that to Potter? That was very private! He looked up at Potter, who was obviously smiling. Draco blushed and looked into Potter's smiling eyes. He swallowed as Potter took a step closer to him.

~~~Harry's POV~~~

He couldn't really take it anymore, all the tension between them in that moment. So when Draco looked up with that adorable blush on his cheeks he couldn't help himself but taking another step closer to Malfoy. He carefully grabbed Malfoy's wrist who squirmed, he was obviously not used to people tocuhing him so suddenly. He slowly pulled Malfoy closer to him and then there was no space between them. Harry slowly pressed his lips to Malfoy's. He could feel Malfoy paralyzed against him, but soon he softened.

He could feel Malfoy put his free hand on his cheek and Harry changed his grip, so instead of holding Malfoy's wrist, he held his hand. The other one he wrapped around Malfoy's thin shoulders. Harry traced Draco's bottom lip with his tongue, and Draco opened his mouth a little. Their tongues met, caressed each other. Harry took a deep breath.

What was he doing? He stood in the boys' bathroom, snogging Draco Malfoy of all people. He suddenly pulled back and stared at the blonde. Malfoy looked bewildered, it was like a mirror of how Harry felt. There was a storm in his mind. He had kissed Malfoy, and even worse, he had **liked **it. What was wrong with him?

~~~Draco's POV~~~

"What are we doing?" Harry whispered in a raspy voice, the sound very sexy.

"I... I don't know." Draco whispered back. Potter had kissed him! He had kissed back! This was the first time someone was close to Draco that way, no one ever hugged him or anything, not even his parents. He didn't know how to react, but now, when someone had actually touched him, he felt desperate for more. He looked at Potter's face, looking for something that would allow him to be close to the dark haired boy again. He liked having someone close, he had felt mrore safe than ever, almost loved. He knew it was stupid, but it was the closest to happiness he had ever felt since after he was forced to take the dark mark.

"Harry..." Draco watched the other twitch when he didn't use his last name. He took the opportunity while Potter was off guard and pulled him into his arms, pressed his mouth to Harry's and kissed him. The other boy seemed very confused, but then he kissed back. Draco's back slammed into a door to one of the toilets, and in the back of his head he thought that it was good the door was closed, or else they would have fell and that would totally ruin the moment.

Draco pressed his body back against Harry's. He wanted to touch the other, he wanted to be touched. He had never needed anything as much in his life before. He was seventeen for fuck's sake, and no one ever touched him! He was tired of the feeling of loneliness he had, the feeling that no one understood him, that no one would be there for him. Draco needed to know how it felt when someone loved him, when someone trusted him, understood him, would be there for him, would be close to him and never let him down or leave him. Draco knew that this wouldn't last, because he had a mission, and he couldn't afford failing. But he loved how it felt right now, just pressing his body to someone else's. It felt like he would explode if he had to stop, if he couldn't feel the closeness.

Harry's lips left Draco's and travelled to his cheek, down to his jaw and further down to his throat. Draco blushed when he let out a small moan, ashamed that he couldn't keep it in his throat. But with the small moan he had let slip through, it felt like the kisses he got, just got better and more desperate for more of him. Draco let a hand go to Harry's hair and grabbed it carefully and pressed the other one closer to him.

Draco had this odd feeling, was it... lust? He didn't know for sure. Harry left his throat and kissed Draco's lips again and pressed his body against the blonde's. Draco moaned again when Harry grabbed his hips and pulled them closer, and Draco could feel Harry's erection against his own. The entire situiation felt very awkward to Draco who didn't know what to do, so he did the only two things he could at this point in this; he blushed and he just kept going. He knew it would be torturing him later if he stopped now, because he knew that Harry would never stay with him, not after what Draco had to do.

Draco knew either thing would torture him anyway. _Do it now and remember it later._ he thought and placed his hands on Harry's chest. Slowly he let the slide down the black haired boy's chest, stomach, and down to the very end of his t-shirt. He started to pull it up slowly and then the other noticed what he was doing and helped him to remove his shirt. Before Draco knew it, his own shirt was lying on the floor somewhere, and they were pressing against each other again, skin to skin.

Draco didn't want to stop there, so he started unbuttoning Harry's jeans. The other stopped for a few seconds and pulled away from the kiss. They looked at each other and Draco was nervous he had done something wrong. He saw Harry looking at his body. He took the moment and looked at the other one too.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry whispered. Draco bit his lip and nodded.


End file.
